


Desire.

by Rhinkhearted



Category: rhink - Fandom
Genre: Crushes, Love, M/M, Pining, poetry i guess, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um..I guess this could be pining Rhett/Link?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this is.

You are like the candle light flickering softly in the darkest of nights. 

Your smile is like sunshine that melts my heart of wax.

Your eyes are pools of sapphires I wouldn't mind drowning in.

If only you would take my hand, whisper softly that you are mine.

If only our lips could dance together, to the beating of our hearts.

I yearn to feel your touch, gentle and warm.

To speak my desires to you, would be a dream.

But I am afraid it would only end in a nightmare. 

So instead I'll write them here, and keep up my carefully placed façade.


End file.
